A Life Lesson
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy wakes up to a rather interesting surprise. [complete]


Disclaimer – You all know the drill by now.

Author's Notes – Just thought this up and thought it was funny enough to write out. Jason and Tommy are together, it's post DinoThunder. 

Summary – Tommy wakes up to a rather interesting surprise.

-o-

A Life Lesson

Tommy

-o-

As the alarm clock beside my head suddenly comes to life, much too loudly I might add, I reach out a fisted hand to silence, kill, or destroy it, just so long as I stop the ear shattering noise which is currently drilling a hole through my skull and into my brain. 

"Turn it off!" I'm trying! See there we go it's stopped. Granted it's now in pieces on the floor, but at least it's stopped. 

Rolling out from under my companion's heavy arm, I feel my stomach lurch in protest as my head continues to pound. "Ow my head. I'm never drinking again." Do I sound funny? Did I talk with that lisp last night? Maybe I bit my tongue at some point in the evening. 

"Shh not so loud." Pulling the covers over his own head, Jason seems to be no better off. Serves him right though, after all he was the one that kept having our glasses refilled at the reception. 

"I'm going to kill Mercer for having an open bar." Why, why did he even have that? Kira and Trent are barely twenty one, same as most of their guests, they did not need an open bar at their wedding reception. Man and what a reception it was, with the lobster and seven tower cake, the band and…and um… "What happened last night?"

Seeming to decide I'm not going to shut up any time soon, the covers are pulled back down as blurry eyes try to focus on me. "Before or after the three bottles of wine?" I'm thinking after because I can remember the dinner and some dancing, but not much beyond that point. "Are you talking funny or am I bleeding out my ears due to the noise you're making?"

Dismissing the idea of a clear recollection of last night's events I run my tongue tantively over my teeth trying to find out what's making me sound so strange. "I think there's something in my mouth. My tongue hurts."

Rolling over and looking less then concerned he gives a shrug. "Maybe you bit it?"

Touching it gingerly I frown as I feel something round and hard going through it. What the hell? "No, something's stuck in it." Getting up quickly and nearly tripping over our discarded clothes, I hurry to the mirror over hanging the bedroom dresser. "Oh my god my tongue's pierced!"

Glancing over at me curiously, his response is less than compassionate, "That would explain your slurred speech."

"Why is my tongue pierced?!"

Rubbing his eyes and thinking it over, realization suddenly dawns on his face as I guess his memory isn't as hazy as mine. "I vaguely remember Connor daring you to get it pierced after you said he should get his ear pierced, then pictures of tattoos on a wall of some shop, and some guys saying something about you having a pretty face." Oh that's reassuring.

"Oh that's just great." I suppose I should just be happy it got done without any damage to my 'pretty face' as I know this wasn't done at any shop in Reefside considering we were both well over three sheets to the wind and no shop around here would take customers in that condition. It must have been on the way back from SilverHills, Connor must have found some place to stop when he drove us back. Well that's the last time he's the damn designated driver. 

Stretching and pushing the heavy covers away, he gives me a bad attempt at a smoldering look. "If it makes you feel better I think it's kind of sexy."

"Yeah real sexy I sound like a five year old with a speech impediment. What am I going to do? I can't go in to work tomorrow sounding like this." Sticking my tongue out I try my best to get hold of the metal bar; how the hell do I take this out? "Ow!" Well obviously not by pulling on it! "And I can't get it out."

"Tom just leave it, you're going to hurt yourself, besides it's not that bad. After all I can think of a much more uncomfortable place that you could have gotten it." 

Turning to give him a glare I stop as I suddenly see true wisdom in his words. "You mean like where you did?"

"What?"

Pointing to his own jewelry, I barely hold in a laugh as he looks down at his lap.

"Oh my god!"

Leaning on the dresser and watching as he examines the metal bar running under the sensitive skin I repeat his earlier words. "If it makes you feel better I think it's kind of sexy." 

Fixing me with a glare, he hisses as his piercing isn't coming out any easier than my own. 

"Well I suppose we've both learned something from this." Yes I suppose we have…what that is though I have no clue. 

"And that would be?"

"Hell if I know."

The End


End file.
